team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls
Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls is a very special Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dreamworks Animation crossover film. It appeared as part of a triple feature with ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls Holiday'' and ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls World Tour'' (hosted by Peter Griffin). Plot The Trolls are small colorful creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing, hugging, and having fun all day. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large ugly miserable creatures, who can only feel happy by eating a Troll. The Bergens imprison the trolls and eat them every year on a special occasion, called Trollstice (a pun on solstice). The Trolls, led by their king, King Peppy, with his baby daughter, Princess Poppy, escape through tunnels on the day of Trollstice, when Prince Gristle Jr. was going to eat his first Troll. Enraged, Gristle Jr.’s father King Gristle Sr. banishes his Chef, who was in charge of preparing for Trollstice. Chef promises to leave and find the Trolls herself. 20 years later (10 years earlier after this happened, the whole of first came to the troll village and meet Poppy and stayed with her and be friends with her for the next 10 years), the now-adult Poppy throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape, despite the warnings of the over-cautious and egotistical gray troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Bergens. A "Zen" troll named Creek, who is Poppy's crush, arrives and tells Branch to start being happy instead of being grumpy; Branch refuses. At the party, Branch's warnings come true, when Chef sees the fireworks and kidnaps Poppy's friends Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin with Chenille, DJ Suki, and Cooper, along with Creek, despite Poppy trying to rescue him and King Peppy. She even captures Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, much to the horror of Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and the rest of the team. Chef then takes the kidnapped Trolls and Princesses back to Bergen Town, while secretly plotting to overthrow its monarchy as revenge for her exile. Alone inside the bunker, Branch looks at a bunch of homemade party invitations, indicating that he appreciates Poppy's offers of friendship, that he has an unrequited love for her, and that internally would like to have fun with the rest of the trolls. Meanwhile, Poppy goes on a rescue mission alone, as no other troll is willing to venture to Bergen Town, including Branch. But later on, when Poppy gets into trouble, she is saved by Branch, who thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. . Twilight says to Poppy that they all go together. Some of the ponies and members are scared of , but they stick with Poppy and Branch nonetheless. Once inside the Bergen king's castle, Poppy, Branch and our heroes witness Creek get eaten by the now-King Gristle Jr., but Poppy remains hopeful that Creek survived. Poppy, Branch and our heroes find the rest of the captured Trolls and the captured Princesses being guarded by a scullery maid named Bridget (perjoratively called "Idget" by Chef). Poppy discovers that Bridget is secretly in love with King Gristle Jr. and offers to help her get a date with the king while trying to confirm if Creek is alive. While setting Bridget up for the date with a musical number, Branch refuses to sing and triggers an argument with Poppy, revealing that, as a child, his grandmother was captured and got eaten while trying to save him, because his singing compromised his location to Chef. Branch's complete guilt over his grandmother's death caused his color to turn from blue to gray. . After , , , and Poppy comforts him with a hug, Branch decides to help Bridget and the trolls, though he still refuses to sing, which our heroes are okay with. Bridget, disguised under the name of "Lady Glittersparkles" gets her date with Gristle Jr. at a roller rink and arcade restaurant and Gristle Jr. asks her to be his "plus one" at Trollstice. Poppy notices Creek being held captive inside the jewel adorning the king's mantle. Having helped Bridget, the Trolls attempt to rescue Creek from Gristle's room and steal his jewel but discover that it is empty. The Trolls are then captured by Chef, and Poppy gets shocked to discover that Creek sold them out to the Bergens to spare himself from being eaten. Creek lures out every troll from Troll Village (via Poppy's cowbell) and they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured, thrown into a pot, and soon to be eaten, a heartbroken Poppy becomes sad and falls into despair after she had been betrayed by her crush, and loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn gray. Even Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and all of the rest of the members of somehow true gray as well they all lost their hope on . Though she turned gray and lost hope, Tempest taunts Branch over that he just got his wish and not liking it at all. When Branch asks Tempest why she would say that since she is a fellow pony, Tempest sings Open Up Your Eyes and reveals to him her own tragic backstory. As a young filly, she was friends with two unicorns named Glitter Drops and Spring Rain, who lost their ball in the cave of an ursa minor while playing one day. When young Tempest tried to retrieve the ball, the ursa broke her horn. Her magic became unstable and dangerous, causing her friends to shun her out of fear. After the song is over, Tempest says that she learned from then on that friendship is a foolish notion. . Tempest reminds the Storm King of their deal for him to restore her horn, but the Storm King goes back on his word and reveals that he merely used her for his own ends. Enraged by this treachery, Tempest attacks the Storm King. During their brief confrontation, Tempest nearly flies off the balcony and into the cyclone, but Twilight saves her. . After hearing Tempest's story and remembering all the advice and he was given from most of especially Thomas’ and Twilight's, Branch, even though he is gray, tries to sing "True Colors" for Poppy to cheer her up, and also confesses his love for her. Poppy, after regaining her colors and realizing she has falled in love with Branch, returns his feelings, and they both end up restoring all the trolls' colors including Branch's and restoring all the heroes' colors and causing the Equestria Girls to pony up their ears, tails and wings. Bridget saves the trolls, willing to sacrifice herself. Poppy cannot bring herself to abandon Bridget after her sacrifice that is sure to doom her life, and with Branch, her friends and our heroes, shows the Bergens that Bridget is Lady Glittersparkles and that it is not necessary to eat Trolls to be happy, and they too, can find happiness within themselves. The vengeful Chef refuses to accept the peace and tries to kill the Trolls, but Tempest’s powerful magic from her broken horn causes her to be knocked into a serving cart that is sent rolling out of Bergen Town. Chef is set on fire with Creek, who was still in her pouch. Both species celebrate, bringing new life to the town and renewing the life of the troll tree. Poppy is then declared queen of the Trolls, and Poppy and Branch start a romantic relationship and share a hug. In a mid-credits scene, Chef and Creek's cart stops rolling. Chef prepares to eat Creek herself, but they soon find out they are on top of a monster, who opens his mouth and eats them both. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring and working for Chef in this film. * In this whole movie, all of (except ) are the size of the Trolls. * Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, join with and their friends in this film and they and , , and Papa Smurf also will be captured by Chef. * It is revealed that King Peppy, who is the former king of the trolls and Poppy's father, is an old friend of Papa Smurf. * After Branch reveals his tragic past, references from are made. * When Poppy and all the other Trolls turned gray when they lost their hope, the footage of are in different shades of gray, black and white as they all lose their colors as they lose hope and feeling miserable. * are mentioned in this film. * The storyline continues in ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls Holiday''. * will be the end credits songs for the triple feature with this film and . Songs Music score * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * The Journey Begins (from My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * Always There Intro (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) (when ) * Bedtime (from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) (when ) * Blanket Looks For a Place To Sleep (from The Brave Little Toaster) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * Tears Of The Light (from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * The Chase (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) * (from ) (when ) Scenes * Prologue: History of the Trolls and Bergens * 20 Years Later/"Move Your Feet/D.A.N.C.E./It's a Sunshine Day"/Enter Branch, the gray and serious Troll/"We Got This Together" * The party/Chef and the villains see the fireworks and attack the village and captured some Trolls and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna * Branch's secret wishes/Poppy and our heroes try to ask Branch for his help/The revealing of the rest of Branch's survival bunker/ * Poppy starts the journey on her own (“Get Back Up Again”)/Branch to the rescue and joins Poppy on her journey and mission/All of the heroes catching up with Poppy and Branch and joining them as well/Scrapbooking a plan * On the way/Making camp for the night/"The Sound of Silence"/Settling down for the night * Poppy, Branch and our heroes meet Cloud Guy/Made it in Bergen Town * /A meeting with 's enemies, who are working for Chef/ * * /Branch finally reveals the truth from his past//Branch agrees to help * * /Poppy, all the trolls and even the heroes lose hope and turn gray, black and white/ * Branch sings "True Colors" for Poppy to cheer her up/Restoring everybody else's colors including Branch's/Our heroes finally calling Branch their new friend * Bridget sets the trolls and all our heroes free * Final Battle * Our heroes return to the trolls/Poppy wishes to return the favor * Trolls to the rescue!//Ending Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dreamworks crossovers‏‎ Category:Musical Films